


Kings And Queens

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Cardverse, F/M, King Russia, Kings & Queens, Queen Hungary - Freeform, Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Cardverce-AU! Лиза - женщина. Об этом не помнит она, облаченная в латы. Об этом не помнят другие, с ужасом смотря на ее багровый от крови клинок. Об этом помнит Иван. Помнит, но молчит.





	Kings And Queens

Лиза не женщина.

Она перестала ей быть с тех пор, как стала Королевой.

Иногда Лиза думает, что она вообще никогда не была женщиной. Нет, с физиологией все в порядке. Раз в месяц она мучается от тянущей боли внизу живота и проклинает всех мужчин (кроме Короля, конечно), которые не знают таких бед. Она высока. Мужчины обычно смотрят ей прямо в глаза, или же задирают голову, невольно раболепно глядя на нее снизу вверх. Она хорошо сложена. Статная и сильная, настоящая амазонка с длинными мускулистыми ногами и крепкими плечами. У нее, в конце концов, грудь, зажатая корсажем платья.

Платья, которое ей подарил Король.

Она ненавидит его. Платье, не Короля.

Оно заставляет ее чувствовать себя уязвимой. Тяжелое, парчовое, бутылочно-зеленого цвета, оно сжимает ее талию так, как никогда не сожмут чужие руки. Руки Короля. Оно облегает ее грудь, трепещущую живую плоть, выставляет напоказ то, чем женщины завлекают мужчин.

Оно как насмешка. Пощечина.

Это платье-извинение. Которое Король кинул ей в лицо, как бы говоря:

«Ты не женщина, Лиза. Ты Королева. Смирись».

Иван никогда не смотрит на нее прямо. Никогда, кроме поединка. Всегда будто сквозь нее или чуть выше плеча, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику за ее спиной. И только на ристалище — прямо в глаза. Ведь тогда они на равных. Не Король и Королева. Не мужчина и женщина.

Два меча. Два сердца.

А потом все заканчивается так же быстро, как и начинается, и вот она снова никто. Пустое место.

Она ненавидит маленькую Королеву Бубнов. Она хрупкая, с лилейно-белой кожей и пшеничными волосами до плеч. Иван галантно целует ей руку, и Лиза скрипит зубами. Плоскогрудая девчонка с веснушками на носу — женщина, а ты нет.

Иван не видит в ней женщину.

Лиза со злобой натягивает платье, веля служанкам затянуть корсет потуже. От этого ее немаленькая грудь кажется еще больше. Король не замечает.

Лиза всегда гордилась своей силой. Она могла разбить в поединке на мечах любого воина, кроме Короля. Она быстрее всех скакала на лошади, и ее стрела всегда попадала в яблочко. И она продолжает биться и стрелять, скакать до изнеможения, а вечером перед сном с ненавистью смотреть на свои огрубевшие руки.

На балу она снова в платье.

Кажется самой себе неуклюжей и неповоротливой. Туфли на каблуках вместо сапог — как орудие пыток. Порхающая рядом Королева Бубнов похожа на пеструю птичку. Она серебристо-звонко смеется, когда Король Бубнов почти по-отчески целует ее в румяную щечку. Лили берет ее за руку и удивленно охает. Этим же вечером ей в покои доставляют баночку крема для рук, перевязанную золотистой лентой.

Лиза в ярости разрубает ее кинжалом, который всегда носит на поясе, а потом, ругаясь, долго очищает клинок.

Когда-то она мечтала стать Королевой и думала, что не будет похожа на глупых избалованных принцесс, как Лили Цвингли. Она думала, что станет боевой подругой, соратницей, генералом. Правой рукой. Как карающий меч, чей эфес стал продолжением руки.

Она выросла. Стала.

Королевой и мечом.

А женщиной — нет.

Досадная правда жизни в том, что мужчины не любят себе подобных. Они не любят женщин, которые превосходят их. Поэтому им проще считать, что Лиза не женщина. Так, досадная ошибка природы. Уродец. Вы только посмотрите на нее!

Лиза не плачет. Ей просто надоело притворяться тем, кем ее не считают. Поэтому она безжалостно срезает тем самым клинком с пояса свои длинные ореховые пряди. Они бесшумно падают на мраморный пол, и кажется, будто там лежит трупик какого-то безвинно убиенного зверька. Отчасти, так оно и есть.

Она приходит в купальню и скидывает рубаху и облегающие штаны с вышитыми трефами. Вода чуть теплая, но ей все равно, Лиза опускается в нее с головой и утягивает на дно плавающие цветочные лепестки. Когда за спиной скрипит дверь, она уверена, что это служанка, а потому спокойно встает и протягивает руку за полотенцем.

Махровое облако укутывает ее теплом, а мягкий голос — ледяными порывом ветра.

— Не простудитесь.

Лиза вздрагивает и медленно поворачивается к Королю. В этот раз ей кажется, что он действительно смотрит.

Взгляд Ивана заиневевший, васильковый, скользит по ней вместе с капельками воды. От него холодно и жарко. А еще стыдно. Потому что вот она, такая несуразная. Не то женщина, не то мужчина. С грубыми мозолистыми руками и неровно обрезанными прядями волос. С красивым изгибом бедер и полной грудью, чьи затвердевшие от холода соски совершенно бесстыдно открылись взору.

Лиза не понимает, почему ей стыдно. Она же не женщина.

Она — Королева. Титул, обязанность, место по правую руку.

Когда Король кладет свою руку, такую же мозолистую и уставшую, как и у нее, туда, где бьется сердце, она задыхается. Она робко, будто девочка из низшего класса, а не Королева, тянется к нему, боясь быть отвергнутой.

Иван рвано выдыхает.

Осознание падает на нее, как сокрушительный удар волны, во время шторма.

Иван — мужчина.

Это не он не видел в ней женщину. Это она видела в нем Короля.

Все это время она хотела, чтобы Король заметил женщину. Но Королю не нужна женщина, ему нужна Королева. Сильная, верная, упрямая. В пышном платье, расшитом золотом и гордой осанкой.

А вот Ивану, уставшему и одинокому мужчине, нужна была именно она. Лиза.

Лиза, которая не носит платья.

Лиза, с мозолистыми руками, привыкшими к клинку.

Не больше и не меньше.


End file.
